


Winter Sylvix Ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Holidays, Just lots of fluff, M/M, No beta this is just for fun :), Tags will be added when appropriate and also at the top of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set of 12 prompt based winter themed ficlets for Sylvix :)Will be mostly fluff and teeth rottingly cute stuff1-Hot chocolate2-Holiday stress3-Snow4-Surprise present5-Holiday romcom6-Winter power outage7-Ugly sweaters8-Icy outside9-Christmas dinner10-Mistletoe11-Caught a cold12-Holiday drunkenness
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Day 1 - Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to blast out some little ficlets over this month (instead of working on my actual big fic projects oops) because winter is so cozy... I just came up with my own list of prompts that will hopefully be manageable! I do have some deadlines coming up BUT these fics won't be anything crazy so I'm hoping to keep on top of it :)  
> Anyway enjoy! I don't really write fluff and especially not anything this cute so ahaha take it while you can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Hot Chocolate  
> Clueless pining, h*nd h*lding

Felix always preferred coffee - Sylvain supposed that was about right, bitter as he was. But evenings like these, deep into the Red Wolf Moon when the air was biting at the windows of the monastery, there was only one hot drink that felt appropriate.

“What is this?” The swordsman shook his head out of his thoughts and glanced over to the mug placed on his desk in the near empty library - catching up on written work after spending too long in the training grounds, Sylvain suspected.

“Hot cocoa.” Sylvain pulled over a chair next to Felix’s own and the mug on the desk was met with another, though much more garish in its appearance overflowing with cream and chocolate shavings. “Hey,” Sylvain caught Felix scoffing at the sight. “I went out of my way to make yours as boring as possible because I know you hate fun.” The redhead pouted a little and Felix almost batted his shoulder, but settled for a glare.

Sylvain was sat next to him now, hands cupped around the warm mug and eyes peering down his nose to catch a look at Felix’s notes, not recognising much. Figures, he thought, he’s pretty behind on his notetaking himself.

“Thought you’d like something to warm you up.” Sylvain let his eyes shift back to Felix’s permanent scowl, and his own face softened at the sight like it always did.

“I’m not cold.”

“I don’t know, Felix, your lips are kinda blue.” Felix’s brow furrowed at that, but before he could process anything he felt a finger deftly ghost along his bottom lip. Felix’s mind was suspended for a moment as his eyes followed the hand at his face up to Sylvain’s earthy eyes, slightly closed as his smile pushed up his cheeks.

“Yep.” The finger at Felix’s mouth methodically rubbed his lip and Felix couldn’t bring himself to even breathe. “Definitely blue, you’ll catch a cold if you don’t warm up.” Sylvain’s eyebrows raised and he nodded toward the mug still sitting beside the piles of paper covered in Felix’s surprisingly delicate script.

Felix finally seemed to regain control of his body, and his hand shot up to Sylvain’s wrist, though he removed it from his face slowly as he kept his gaze deep in Sylvain’s own.

He scoffed when Sylvain took his hand back and looked down at the drink that had been made for him. It was to his preferences at least, he thought, no frilly edges that Sylvain loved so much, and he doubted there was a single extra grain of sugar added - though cocoa in itself was almost too sweet for his tastes.

Sylvain took a sip of his own drink and let out a purposefully exaggerated sigh as he slunk back into the chair. “Fe, you’re gonna hurt my feelings if you keep staring at it like I poisoned it.”

Something about the nickname coupled with the strange intimacy Sylvain had initiated made Felix jolt inside, but he reached out for his mug anyway. It  _ was _ warm, Sylvain had been right about that, obviously. Felix let the warmth from the mug seep into his body for a moment as he cradled it in his palms and let out a contented breath.

“It is warm.” He cemented.   
“Yeah, it’s called  _ hot _ cocoa.” Felix didn’t have to look beside him to know Sylvain had winked at that. Instead he raised the mug to his lips and let himself be thawed, grimacing just slightly at the sickly sweetness, but the feeling of warmth falling down his throat and slowly heating him from the inside brought out a sigh. Maybe he was actually colder than he’d realised.

“See,” Sylvain joined him in taking another sip. “Nice, huh? Aren’t I a good friend, not letting you freeze to death up here.”

“It’s still too sweet.” Felix remarked between long mouthfuls.

“Yeah, sorta figured you’d say that no matter how depressing I made it.” He shifted in his seat as he placed his now empty mug back on the desk - no coasters, Felix noticed, Lysithea had better not catch them.

“Thank you, Sylvain.” He eyed his notes instead of the taller boy next to him - he’d done a lot of work and it  _ was _ getting late, maybe it was time to call it a night especially now given his flow had been so  _ rudely _ derailed.

The redhead got the hint when Felix started shuffling his papers and neatly sliding them into his book. Sylvain took the two mugs - one empty and one just about half drank - in one hand and they both stood from the desk.

“Well, if you ever need warming up again you know where to find me.” Felix felt the ghost of a finger run across his lip again, and Sylvain’s teasing grin didn’t help.

“Yeah,” Felix made every attempt to push down the heat rising in his cheeks. “In the arms of some floozy.”

“Ouch!” Sylvain grabbed his chest in mock pain. “Another scathing retort from the boy with a black heart!” Felix scoffed and pushed past to open the library door.

“Here,” Sylvain held it for him as they both passed through into the chilled hallway. “I’m on night patrol duty, but I’ll walk you back to your room before I head out.”

“Sylvain, I’ll be perfectly fine.”

“Yeah but,” A hand timidly lingered beside Felix’s own before fingers intertwined clumsily. “You might get cold.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Holiday Stress  
> Modern AU - university/roommates, anxiety, panic attack, family issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, also it's pretty obvious I just wrote this to vent lol

“Rodrigue is visiting.”

Sylvain’s head perked up from behind his phone. He was reclining on the sofa when Felix had walked in from the kitchen of the flat they shared, anxiously tapping his phone between his fingers and looking generally dishevelled.

“Your dad?”

“Yes.” Sylvain shifted his legs so he was sitting upright and gave Felix a space to fall into the chair beside him. Felix let Sylvain’s arm come around to his shoulder, taking a second to clear his mind and just exist in his boyfriend’s warmth. It didn’t help much. Holidays meant family, and while Sylvain wasn’t exactly a stranger to familial issues himself - it was a stressful time for them both - Felix never took anything involving Rodrigue easily.

Sylvain glanced down after a beat at Felix’s fingers, slender and pale as ever, but absently twitching against his leg. “Hey,” The redhead reached out his free hand to place it over Felix’s own gently. The restlessness stopped, but Felix let out a discontented sigh.

“When’s he coming?” Sylvain’s voice was soft against Felix’s dark hair, he felt the warm breath on his ear and relaxed a little into the embrace.

“Week after next,” Sylvain hummed in response. “It’s pathetic. The old man still has such a hold over me.”

“Felix,” Sylvain started to retort back, but Felix pulled himself up from the couch, wobbling a little as he stood. “Woah, Fe-” Sylvain followed him rising from his spot and grasping one of Felix’s wrists while he swayed on his feet. “I think I’m-” Felix’s eyes were unfocused and glassed over, their usual deep gold muted with vacancy. “I’m having a heart attack.” He said with such conviction Sylvain almost laughed from nerves.

“You’re panicking.” He tried to comfort him - he’d known about Felix’s tendency to freak out as long as they’d been friends, then when they became something more he’d learned it wasn’t ‘freaking out’ at all, he was sick. It wasn’t exactly something Felix screamed from the rooftops of their university with pride, quite the opposite actually - it was months into their relationship that he’d cracked under the pressure of tens of secret doctors visits, hidden medication, and extended bathroom breaks. But Sylvain had jumped right into being as supportive as he could, Felix had laughed with surprise when Sylvain walked him through the breathing techniques he’d learned about from Google; his enthusiasm in the face of something he didn’t quite understand was something to behold.

Felix couldn’t get a breath in to say anything in response, throat hitching so fast it made his head shake. “Breathe with me.” Sylvain kept his gaze locked onto his boyfriend's own, inhaling deeply and visibly to pull Felix into time with the rise and fall of his shoulders. After a few seconds the shorter boy let out a shaky breath and shot his hands up to grasp at Sylvain’s sleeves. Felix’s eyes dropped closed as he reigned in his breathes more.

“You’re alright.” Sylvain cemented.

“Yeah.” It was hoarse but it was Felix. “My heart,” His hand shakily wandered to lay against his chest as he felt it beat against his ribs like iron. “Ugh.”

“Sit down, I’ll get you some water.”

“Sylvain,”

“Yeah?” Sylvain hesitated to leave the embrace, and Felix pulled him in an inch closer to rest his forehead against his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @darkpitstaff if you want to talk sylvix with me :)


End file.
